Sun and Star: Cuts and One-Shots
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This contains cuts from my story Sun and Star, my 2017 NaNoWriMo project that didn't quite work out the way I wanted them to.
1. Cut - Chp-9

_Disclaimer – I don't own Young Justice or Voltron: Legendary Defender. This was originally chapter nine for my story Sun and Star. When I went to write the next chapter, I suddenly realized that Robin wasn't going to school at the time the events occurred, as said events would have occurred during the summer break even for a year-round school. Thus, I ended up cutting the chapter, and replacing it with a different one. Thus, like every NaNoWriMo I ended up with cut material._

 **Sun and Star: Cuts and One-Shots  
** _ **Cut – Curiosity (Originally Chapter 9)**_

Curiosity…

Curiosity was one of his traits, but curiosity seemed to go along with a mystery, and there was definitely a mystery to the two heroes from Japan. Robin was like Batman, knowing everything he could about his team members, including their secret identities. One planned every single kind of precaution that one could, plus Robin was always testing his skills at finding information.

A frown spread across his face as he looked at his computer screen, the light creating a glow in his bedroom.

For the longest time, Dick was the smallest of the sidekicks, but now there was another person who was the exact same size as him, who seemed to specialize in acrobatics as well. He wasn't sure how similar they were, or if that would be a good or bad thing, in regards to the team dynamics. Shirubasuta's reaction to Roy and Wally left a lot to be desired.

Dick frowned, noting that the nickname chosen for Shirubasuta was Star. Problem was, his girlfriend from the Titans was also knick named Star. However, Robin was the only one who knew this, due to the Titans disbanding because of the incident with Raven's father. Said incident had unfortunately drawn everyone's attention to the actions of the young superhero team.

A knock came on the door of his room, but Dick didn't look up. "Master Richard. You should be getting to bed so that you get a decent night's sleep. That way you are functional tomorrow morning when you interact with your teammates."

"Uh-huh. I'll be just a few more minutes." Dick kept his eyes glued to the computer screen, his lips pushed together as he attempted to find some kind of information on Akira Shirogane. The problem was, while he could find a ton of information on the various Shirogane family, he found nothing regarding Akira. It was as if Shirubasuta's real identity didn't even exist.

In fact, quite a few high ranking positions within the Japanese government were held by various family members, but nearly everyone in the entire village surrounding the estate were related, being either a part of the main branch or a side branch. The fact the head noted their family as being one of the remaining samurai families made this revelation not surprising though.

He also quickly discovered how popular Ryo Shirogane was, as there were internet articles regarding his fans visiting the village for tourism purposes, but more along the lines of getting a chance look at the enigma. According to fans, Ryo's meet and greets went over well, but he was quite amicable. Problem was, Dick knew how people could put a mask over their real personality when it came to their public image.

Takashi Shirogane was also famous. He was a student in the new garrison program that tried a few times to recruit Dick, much to Bruce's dislike. Takashi was slated to come to the American division in the fall that specialized in training students from around the world. He was a skilled pilot, a top student grade-wise, though not _the_ top student. Dick knew how skilled the garrison's students could be, having competed against them in math, which was how an interest in him came about.

There were also a few articles dealing with kidnapping incidents which had made the news. Despite this making the news, there was no information what-so-ever regarding Akira. Dick remembered Ryo very distinctly saying Akira was his brother, yet there was no record. Takashi wasn't likely the brother in question, particularly since he suspected him _not_ to be Shirubasuta. Birth records were off limits without hacking.

Letting out a sigh, he put his computer aside, remembering his promise to Alfred that he would get to bed soon. He drifted off to sleep, waking up to his alarm letting him know it was time to head back to Mount Justice. Stretching, he headed down the bat cave, knowing full well that Bruce would be heading to work. He didn't bother slipping into his uniform, simply donning his sunglasses.

The Zeta tubes announced his arrival. He picked up the sound of the television and walked forward. He saw Star sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television. The farting hippo was tucked under one arm, and a black cat of the same size under another. His legs were crossed, but he was super concentrated on the news. A soft humming escaped his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice Robin was there.

Robin leaned over the back of the couch, trying to not catch the attention of Star. His mouth twisted into a frown, noticing that the television was on G. Gordon Godfrey's show.

"Lex Luthor talks about Superman being a threat to our society because he is an alien from outer space. Even Superman admits he is an alien but is he? What if the secret behind Superman's powers is far worse than simply being an alien seeking out control over our system. What if Superman is instead a super soldier created by our government, either by some kind of super drug or by some experiment. What if all of our heroes are some kind of experiment by the government to seize control."

"Could you possibly change it to something else?"

Star startled, turning his head to look at Robin, frowning as he did so. He was wearing his entire costume but slid down slightly. Instead of changing the channel, he muted it. Robin wasn't sure what to think, particularly since Star remained silent. Goruden wasn't anywhere to be seen, probably making the younger partner less comfortable.

Robin took a deep sigh, looking back at the television. "So, what do you think of aliens? Do you think they exist, or that he's right?"

"My mom's an alien."

Robin pushed his lips together, taken a bit off guard by what Star said. His curiosity was perked. "So, why do you think that?"

"Are you trying to make fun of me?"

This made Robin take a deep breath. Star had actually managed to say more than he said yesterday, but the response was curt, yet rather unfriendly. If it weren't for the fact Star's hair was slightly longer, Robin would have guessed that this person was Ryo and not Akira. Looking at the screen, Robin thought carefully of a response. "Superman's definitely an Alien. I don't know why anyone wouldn't believe in aliens."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Star's mouth open, as if to say something, but then his mouth shut closed. He watched as the other thirteen-year-old, as he assumed that was Akira's age, tucked the black cat against his chest. His mouth twisted together, which frustrated Robin, to say the least. Star didn't seem at first glance like hero material, but then again, neither did he, if one thought about it.

Then, Star flopped down onto the couch, turning the volume on the television back on before changing the channel. The hippo farted as he did this, but he didn't seem to at all care. Robin continued to lean over, watching the television, only to turn his head when the system announced the entrance of Wally.

"Good morning!"

Robin watched as Star flinched, jolting up, his chest heaving. He watched the other kid turn and look at Wally, who was now standing in front of them. "So, what do we have planned for today? Convincing Roy to join up? Playing on the beach outside of the mountain?"

Akira simply covered his head with the black cat so he didn't have to see Wally. Robin frowned, noticing that Akira also covered his ears, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. Taking a deep breath, Robin shook his head at Wally, only for the older teen to pause, confused as to why he was being signaled to not continue.

The sound of someone speaking in Japanese drew their attention away. Goruden stood in the doorway, also in his uniform. He seemed to be looking for his wayward partner, but his hair was all ruffled up as if he just woke up. His eyes widened behind his mask, noting that two others were both there. "Oh. Hi." He looked at Shiribasuta. "What did you guys do?"

"What do you mean? I just asked what we were going to do today?"

"You're kind of being loud."

"And…"

Goruden stared at Wally as if he grew a fifth head but then shook his head. "Basuta, have you eaten yet?"

Star shook his head, only for Wally to raise his hand up. "Oh! Oh! I'm looking forward to breakfast!"

Robin cleared his voice as Star scooted away from Wally to the other side of the couch, the hippo farting as he sat on it for a few seconds, the black cat still on his head. "Don't be so loud. I don't think Star likes it."

"Oh. Sorry." Wally looked at the person in question, before turning back to Goruden. "I am still looking forward to breakfast."

"And we weren't invited." Robin sighed. "So stop being rude."

"Um…" Wally moved from one foot to the other.

In the meantime, Star peeked out from underneath the black cat. One hand reached out to tug on Goruden's costume, and his partner leaned over so Shiribasuta could whisper into his ear." One of Goruden's eyebrows shot up, his mouth pushing together. "I don't know why."

"Why what?"

Goruden took a deep breath. "Why you two are in civvies? Actually, it is kind of surprising, considering you're Batman's sidekick. Isn't your secret identity important."

Robin's mouth formed into a circle. Wally rushed over, nudging him in the ribs. "Oh yeah. That's why he's got to wear the sunglasses. Me. Not such a big deal, at least to the other superheroes. It's also more comfortable."

Star's mouth opened, then he looked pointedly at Goruden, whose own mouth opened into a circle. "Okay. We'll change out of our uniforms, but we'll wear our masks until I can get us sunglasses, alright."

Robin watched as Goruden's partner took off without his stuffed animals, only to hurry back to grab them. Wally watched both take off, frowning. "What about breakfast."

"Seriously, don't intrude."

"Do you have any idea of who they are?"

Wally's question made Robin take a deep breath. "If I do, I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, come on."

"Seriously, you know how paranoid Batman is with my identity."

"Yeah. But do they really, really go and do their own thing, when they're both still kids?" Wally was of course as curious as Robin was. "Uncle Bart would never let me solo on my own. What kind of an adult…" Wally paused, his lips pushing together. "I forgot. But you're Batman and Robin. It's different."

"Is it?" Robin shook his head. He walked into the kitchen, realizing he'd left the mansion without eating. "Hey, I wonder where Superboy is?"

"Superboy? Hold on. I'll go and find him." Wally took off to look for their newest friend, while Robin continued to lean over the sofa, wondering if they'd be able to make friends with the young superheroes from Japan like they had Superboy. A few minutes Wally came hurrying back. "Okay. That was creepy."

"What was?"

Robin recognized Star's voice, having heard him speak more than he had the day before. Goruden was right behind him, both of their eyebrows shooting up. The older of the two seemed amused, but the curiosity was evident on Star's face. Wally jumped, hearing Star speak beyond "hippo farts". "Um…"

"Yeah KF. What creeped you out?"

"I found Superboy sleeping in a closet again. He looks like a zombie."

Laughter burst from Star's mouth. Robin's mouth pushed together, as Wally's eyes blinked. Star muttered. "Zombie…"

"Yeah. You do like zombies." Goruden rubbed the back of his head. "He's not sleeping normally?"

"Well, he is a clone."

"Can he fly?" The words burst out of Star's mouth, only for Goruden to do a quick tug on the back of Star's black shirt, shaking his head to do so. Star's eyes blinked, looking up at Goruden, his head tilting, his mouth frowning.

"Hungry? I'll start out breakfast." Goruden headed into the kitchen, while Star's eyes followed.

Robin noted the reactions. Star looked to be around his age, yet acted like he was actually younger. Goruden – or Takashi – seemed to act much older than he really was, taking on caring for Akira. Star quickly followed after Goruden, a smile on his face. He lifted himself up onto the kitchen counter, watching as Takashi got out food.

Wally's eyes went wide, as there was food was involved, and he scooted over, peeking over the counter, looking rather pitiful. His stomach also grumbled while Goruden went about fixing the food, just as Superboy wandered in. The clone had a rather grumpy look on his face. "Could you not scream in my face that early in the morning?"

"Sorry." Wally took a deep breath, looking at the food Goruden was preparing. The person in question caught the look and simply smirked. Robin watched, noting it was a traditional meal, but also noticed how Star tensed up when more people showed up but took off from the kitchen to the couches. This caused Goruden to frown.

Robin drifted back, to see Star sitting on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest, his chin resting on top. He wanted to ask if the other superhero was okay but instead said nothing. Instead, he watched the television with Shirubatsu, feeling rather bored, but unchallenged. Suddenly, Wally's voice broke the silence. "Oh, thank you."

Glancing over, Robin's eyes blinked, watching Goruden place a traditional dish in front of Wally and Superboy each, before bringing food over to Robin and Star. He set the three dishes on the coffee table, before wrapping using the chopstick trick for Star's utensils. It was a nice fish with rice and miso soup. He overheard Superboy speak from the attachment to the Kitchen where he set with Wally. "How are we supposed to use this?"

Robin smirked, saying the Japanese greeting before digging in. Star seemed fine, as long as he wasn't overcrowded, so things might end up working out after all. How they'd work as a team, he didn't know. Aqualad's voice broke the silence. "I see the team's already bonding."

Star froze, looking down at his fish. "Sorry!"

He took off, leaving his dish half eaten. Goruden frowned, but Aqualand spoke up. "What is he saying sorry for?"

"So…" Shirubatsu's partner frowned. "I don't know whether I should apologize for not making enough for everyone, or for making fish."

"Neither. We eat fish. They're a different creature from us. That's a misconception."

"Yeah. I don't know how to explain that to Shirubatsu." Goruden stood up, grabbing his and Star's plate. "I think I'll head to our room, to make sure he eats."

"Alright." Wally nodded his head, letting out a sigh. "I wish there was more. Wait? They're sharing a room?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Superboy asked.

"Well, um…"

Aqualad's eyes widened. "I'm not sure."

"I guess it's a Japanese thing?" Wally frowned. "Yeah. I guess that's it. But that doesn't quite sound right, does it."

"Wally. You're overthinking things." Robin took a deep breath, knowing that Goruden and Shirubatsu hadn't mentioned the fact they were siblings on purpose, as that would lead to their identity. Sharing a room though, that was indeed odd when one wasn't siblings of some kind.


	2. Valentines

_2/19/2018 – This one-shot popped into my head because of what time of year it is, but there was another idea – another Valentine's fic I was going to tackle. The idea of Keith giving his nii-chan chocolate seemed like something sweet he would do, but then I got the idea that he'd drag someone else into it, but I'd get to write for that character sooner. Yet, this had to be written first._

 _Whether this sinks with the timeline of Sun and Star, I do not know. I know that I plan on at least introducing Starfire and Artemis as members of the team, but having Raven meet Keith and Shiro as well. Yet there are some things – like when Wally finds out that Starfire and Robin are dating that I don't know when it will occur._

 **Sun and Star - Valentines**

"What are you doing Star?"

The smell of chocolate filtered through the air, pulling the girls to the kitchen. Starfire and Artemis found the entire place a mess with bowls filled with melted chocolate. Silver Star stood in the kitchen, slowly stirring the chocolate he was currently melting in the pot. Despite the fact Artemis called out to him, the young Japanese superhero remained focused on the task at hand, but on top of melted chocolate being all over the kitchen, some was also on his nose.

Starfire took a deep breath, hovering just over Keith's shoulder as he continued to stir the chocolate. "Oh, little Star?"

Silver Star still didn't pay attention to the alien princess floating right next to him, even when she floated in so she was looking her fellow team mate in the eye, her hair at risk of ending up on the chocolate, or even worse – the stove being used to heat the chocolate. Raven started past, reading a book about who knows what darkness just as Starfire leaned forward, licking the chocolate off of Silver Star's nose.

Keith startled, falling backwards as the melted chocolate splattered across everything, including himself. His cheeks turned a slight red, one hand still holding the pot, while his other arm attempted to shake off the burning concoction. The fourteen-year-old looked up at the sixteen to seventeen-year-old alien, his facial features twisting in utter mortification. "Star nee-chan! What was that for!"

"I am not going to ask." Raven let out a sigh, before choosing to sit on one of the step stools.

"You weren't paying attention little Star." Starfire smiled down at the young superhero, not bothered by the fact she'd caught him off guard. "You know, you're really adorable when you get flustered."

"Okay. So…" Artemis reached down to help Keith up. "Let's pretend Starfire didn't just go into her really creepy big sister mode."

Keith's eyes crossed, looking at the tip of his nose. Artemis took the pan of chocolate from his hands, setting it on the stove, but also turned the stove off. He wiped his nose off with the sleeve of his uniform which wasn't covered in melted chocolate, but gave Starfire a hefty glare. His eyes darted to the chocolate and let out a sigh. "Ruined. Again."

Artemis glanced at the chocolate, noting that most of the project ended up outside of the pot. Letting out a sigh. "Okay, how about we get this cleaned up, then your big sisters can help you with whatever you're up to."

"Hypocrite. You know, this big sister fetish you have going on with Silver Star is honestly creepy, but you shouldn't patronize him." Raven piped up while still reading her book.

Starfire's mouth twisted into a pout, before swooping in behind Silver Star to hug him from behind. Keith let out a startled sound, but completely tensed up. Raven let out a chuckle as Artemis folded her arms, not paying any attention to the fact their companion was facing discomfort from the closeness of the Tamaran. Mentally, Raven felt Silver Star call out for help, his arms flailing. "I do not have a creepy big sister fetish going on. Silver Star is just… well, Silver Star."

Keith gave up trying to escape from Starfire's arms, and instead hung limply in the alien princess's arms. He also glared at Raven, making it clear he wasn't pleased with the fact she didn't step in to help. She continued to flip through her book. "I'm just visiting. This is none of my business."

"So… speaking of business." Artemis turned back to Keith. "What are you up to?"

"None of your business."

"Okay, that is _so_ not cute Silver Star!"

"I think it is," Starfire piped up. "He's feisty, isn't he."

"Kill me now."

"Come on. What are you doing? I mean, making chocolate?"

Keith took a deep breath. "How can you _not_ know?"

"What do you…" Artemis sucked in her breath, realization hitting. "Oh. Valentine's."

Starfire's eyes blinked. "Wait? Does little Star have a girl he likes?

Silver Star's face twisted in confusion. "Um, no. Where would you get that idea from?"

"Because you're making chocolate for Valentine's day. You know, the day that guy gives girls chocolates." Artemis stood there, making a sweeping gesture as if this were a matter of fact.

"Um, no – it isn't."

"Yes, it is." Artemis' voice strained.

"No, it's not. It's the day girls give guys chocolates. And…"

"What the hell!" Artemis voice snapped. "Who the hell taught you that misogynist drivel?"

Silver Star's eyes narrowed while Starfire continued to hang on. "G…"

"I _bet_ it was Baywatch. Stupid idiot."

Silver Star's mouth opened, while Raven finally looked up from her book. "Now why would you think it was him."

"Yeah? Why KF?" Silver Star folded his arms across his chest.

"Because he's always eating _everything!_ If the girls get's the chocolates instead of the guys, then he gets to eat the _all_ the chocolate, but he'd be expecting a ton."

"Isn't that bad? He'd have to reciprocate three times as much on White Day, wouldn't he?"

"White… what?" Artemis took a deep breath. "Exactly what are you talking about?"

"Uh…" Keith paused. "Are we even talking about the same holiday?"

"We're talking about Valentines. _Valentine's Day_ , for crying allowed. What's this White Day?"

"It occurs a month after Valentines. You don't celebrate White Day?"

"Hey, Silver – you aren't simply giving someone chocolate so you can get three times the chocolate back in a months time." Raven smirked behind her book.

"Wha…" Keith sucked in his breath. "No. It's not…" Silver Star took a deep breath. "Go away. All of you. Why do girls have to be so annoying?"

"Hey!" Artemis turned, her arms on her hips while Starfire simply continued to hang on.

Keith pointed his thumb at the annoyance around his shoulders. "Particularly her."

"Oh! Little Star! But you're so cute and adorable!"

"Please…"

"Not until you explain yourself."

Silver Star simply glared, unamused by the demand. Raven's eyes went back to her book. "You guys _are_ talking about the same holiday. Obviously."

"Yes. We're so talking about the same holiday where guys give girls chocolates." Artemis took a deep breath, rolling her eyes. Her eyes blinked, before turning to look at Keith. "Wait. You said you weren't interested in a girl, so that means…" The young archer sucked in her breath. "You've got a crush on a guy?"

"Wh…" Keith exploded. "I do _not_ have a crush on Golden Sun!"

"So the chocolate is for Golden Sun, huh?" Raven flipped a page in her book, crossing her legs. "You know Silver, that he'll still get you something on White Day even though you consider the debt payed? Right?"

"That's not why I'm doing this. I'm…"

Artemis's eyes remained wide, but her finger pointed at Keith. "You have a crush on a guy! A crush on Golden Star, your mentor and partner! That's just…"

"I do not!" Keith let out a huff. "It's not _honmei-choco_ , but _giri-choco_."

"Say what?"

"Oh. That's _chocolate of love_ and _courtesy chocolate._ " Starfire piped up. "It's Japanese."

"That's not…" Artemis slapped her hand against her forehead. "Seriously! I've no clue what Star's talking about now. Fire, you know what those words mean, so do you know…"

"Nope." Starfire finally let go. "Raven?"

"I might." Raven continued to read her book. "Think about it though. He just used Japanese words, so maybe just maybe it's a Japanese tradition, not an American one."

Artemis' eyes blinked. "So, wait. In Japan girls give chocolates on Valentines? Then a month later the guys reciprocate three times?"

"Yes."

"There's also chocolate out of love and chocolate out of courtesty?"

"Yes."

"Why are you giving Golden Sun courtesy chocolate?"

"Because… it's complicated." Keith turned back to the stove. Artemis let out a sigh before starting to clean up the mess.

"Complicated or not, it's important to you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll help." Artemis frowned, but then a smirk broke out across her mouth. "Wait. Are you telling me a girl can give a friend chocolate?"

"Yes." Keith frowned. "Is that misogynist?"

"Actually, I think I like the idea behind your tradition a _lot_ better. Let's get into civvies and go get new chocolate after we get this cleaned up. I'm going to make Rob some _giri-choco_. You and Starfire in as well Raven? I'm sure it would drive Beast Boy nuts."

"Oh, I am so in."

Starfire frowned. "I can't."

"Why?" Artemis sighed. "Does _giri-choco_ go against your planets traditions or something?"

"Well…"

"They're dating." Raven and Silver Star piped up.

Starfire squealed. "Yeah. I need to make Robin _honmei-choco_! I can't wait to go into…"

"Starfire…" Raven let out a deep sigh.

"Yes."

"You can't go into town. You stand out."

"Look. Star and I will go into town and get the chocolate. You two worry about getting things cleaned up." Artemis sighed, grabbing onto Keith's arm to drag him off to his bedroom so he could change.

 **~B~**

Wally arrived with a bunch of flowers in his arms, but a box of chocolates, ready to present them to Starfire. He walked into the kitchen in a flourish, Robin on his heels. "Man, you are so going to fill the aster."

"Why? I mean, it's not as if she's dating someone."

"Dude. There's no way you can no that. In fact, I can tell you…"

"Rob! Man, don't ruin it for me! I am in love with a princess! A princess I tell you. And she's so _hot_!"

"Yeah…" Robin let out a chuckle.

"Oh Starfire! I brought you flowers and chocolates, though I may have eaten all but one of the chocolates."

Starfire swooped in past him, depositing chocolate into Robin's arms. "Here. For you."

"Um… thanks?" Robin opened his mouth to say something about the present he'd left in her room earlier.

Starfire whispered something into his ear. " _By the way. Valentine's is the day for girls to give presents to guys Robby._ "

"Uh…"

Artemis and Raven came in, depositing chocolate into his arms as well. Wally's jaw dropped. "Hold on, what's going on."

"B06 – Golden Sun," the computer sang. Robin watched his other best friend hurry over to his partner, depositing chocolate into his hands. Shiro let out a chuckle before ruffling his younger brother's head.

"Oh. Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day to you to Shirubatsa."

Wally's mouth opened. "Wait." His eyes narrowed, and he leaned over to Robin. "I thought you told me there wasn't anything going on between the two."

"It's _giri-choco_ , you idiot."

"Gurri-what's-it?" Wally sighed.

"Baywatch…" Artemis rolled her eyes. "In Japan, the girls give guys the chocolates."

"Oh…" Wally smirked. "Wait. I didn't get any."

"I know. Be glad, because you'd be expected to give twice as much next Valentine's Day." Artemis plucked the box of chocolates from his hand, purposefully eating the last chocolate.

"Ugh! Why is it Rob _always_ gets the girls."

"What?" Beast Boy came in, a box of chocolates in his arms. "Hey Raven…"

"I don't want it."

"In Japan they girls give guys the chocolates…" Wally sighed. "I didn't get any."

"Wait." Beast Boy chocked. "Raven? Where's my chocolate?"

"Not happening." Raven spoke in a sing song voice. Robin let out a sigh.


	3. Valentines II

**Sun and Star – Valentines-II**

"You want me to what?"

"Make chocolate with me."

Jason took a deep breath, watching as Keith proceeded to dig out Alfred's good pans. The teen in his mind must be insane. For starters, he was attempting to make chocolate, which was a _girl's_ thing to do. On top of this, Keith had broken the taboo of using Alfred's _things_ , something which was sure to _not_ go unpunished. "Look. I'm not gay."

Keith's head darted up, confusion on his face. "You're not happy?" The teen seemed to come to a very specific, and very weird conclusion. "No. You're not happy. You're always complaining that Bruce hates you but thinks you're a failure. I can relate to that. You're also always angry."

"When I said gay, I meant…" Jason took a deep breath. "Oh, never mind. Explaining certain things to you just doesn't work."

"Nope. Ryo will agree with that statement."

"Now he's certainly gay. I'm positive he is."

"No. He's always getting angry at me, 'cause I'm always messing up."

"Okay. I was trying to insult him."

"I know, but I doubt he'd take that as an insult." Keith let the metal pans thump onto the counter. "Can I suggest telling him our mother is an alien from outer space. That ticks him off every single time."

"Do you really tell your brother that?"

"All the time, because it's true."

"Okay…" Jason took a deep breath. "Yup. You are insane."

"I won't deny that fact. Ryo says as much, so it must be true."

If Jason didn't know that Keith could go head-to-head with the previous Robin, he'd knew he'd be trying to do serious damage to the kid. In fact, he could easily imagine Keith walking around on the street with that nativity of his getting him in trouble, only for those he used to hang with to completely underestimate the kid. Yes, despite the fact Keith was fourteen – no, fifteen – he was still a kid in Jason's mind.

And he was pretty much stuck babysitting him as the Shirogane superhero siblings decided to pay a visit because their grandfather was having a business meeting with the old man, and the older of the two siblings was dragged along. Dick on the other hand was out with that scary girlfriend of his. Jason wondered why Dick dated Starfire, only to remember that his foster brother was an idiot in that regard, but a masochist of sorts.

Of course, where Alfred was, Jason did not know. "I don't think Alfred would like us using his kitchen. Couldn't we, like, do this at Mount Justice?"

"Uh…"

" _And maybe I can get the girls to make chocolate with this doofus instead._ "

"Yeah, don't want to deal with the girls. Last time Starfire licked me on the nose."

"She… what?" Jason took a deep breath. "Never mind. Just… you do realize she won't be there."

"The others are just as bad." Keith whispered despite the fact Jason was the only one there.

"Yeah, but Alfred…"

"Agent A gave permission."

"Yes, I did." Alfred came in, rolling up his sleeves. "And I'll be helping as well. Have you gotten out the pans we need Agent K?"

"Sir, yes sir Agent A."

Jason let out a groan. "Okay. If you're going to help him, then I can leave? Right?"

Alfred grabbed the back of Jason's hoody. "Not so fast Master Jason."

"It's just Jason. How many times…"

"You don't want to make chocolate for your brother?" Keith frowned.

"Why the hell would I make chocolate for stupid dickhead?"

"You don't like your brother? I like Shiro."

"You id…"

"Master Jason." Alfred cleared his throat.

"Okay. So I like Dick. He's not that bad. But _why_?"

"Because it's Valentines Day chocolates." Keith started to look through a bag with chocolates.

"Dude, I do _not_ like him _that_ way! And seriously, you _like_ your brother _that_ way? That's just…"

"There is another way to like someone?"

"Yeah. Romantically."

"Why would I be romantically with my brother? That makes no sense at all."

"Because…"

"Keith. Perhaps you should explain the tradition?"

"At Valentines you make chocolate for those you appreciate to surprise them, though the chocolate I'm making for Agent A isn't going to be a secret."

Jason's head hit the counter. "That tradition doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, well, everybody buy Ryo appreciates it. He hates me, so he never…" Keith let out a deep sigh. "Never mind."

"Do I have to?"

"You don't appreciate your brother?"

"Well.." Jason took a deep breath. His eyes rolled back into his head. There was no arguing with Keith when he became stubborn like this, but the young Robin wondered who was worse – Dick or Keith. Each had their own issues. He did though utter a threat. "You know that I'm going to kill you after this, right?"

"Yup. Ryo says things like that all the time."

Jason bit his lip slightly, not liking the fact he'd just gotten compared to Keith's obnoxious twin brother. He was right though that giving Dick the _giri-choco_ as Keith called it was super embarrassing. The two friends were idiots, and suddenly he wished he was hanging out with Kid Flash despite the fact he disliked the Speedster. After all, Wally wouldn't have made him _make_ chocolate, but would have insisted on eating it instead.


End file.
